In addition to essential cleaning products, cosmetics (or makeup products) are used to enhance the appearance of the human body. In general, the purpose of the cosmetics is to make the user more attractive. For most women, the use of cosmetics enables the user to appear more healthy and young. Foundation is used to smooth the user's skin in a flawless ideal state. Eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara make the eyes look bigger, younger, and more innocent. Blush makes the user's face blush as a young person feels excited. Lipstick is used to make the lips look bigger, so that flaws can be covered and the user looks younger. The main tool for the use of cosmetics is makeup brushes. For different cosmetics, a variety of brushes are required. For example, a fan brush is used to sweep excess powders on the face, which is the largest one of the makeup brushes. A repair brush (silhouette brush) is used to brush shadow for repairing the facial contours. A blush brush is used to brush blush. The blush brush and the repair brush are separate to avoid color mixing. A foundation brush is used to brush liquid foundation so that the foundation can be applied evenly. An eye shadow stick is used to describe the color of thick eye shadow. An eyelash brush is used to repair eyelashes or eyebrows. An eyebrow brush is used to paint eyebrows with eyebrow powders. A lip brush is used for lipstick and other lipstick cosmetics. With the use of makeup brushes, the daily cleaning and maintenance is not negligible so as to prolong the service life of the makeup brushes. Makeup brushes directly influence the makeup result, whether the makeup color is uniform and fine. If the makeup brushes are not clean, they are likely to cause a large number of bacteria breeding, endangering the health of the skin. In general, the makeup brushes are washed with warm soapy water or shampoo and then cleaned with cold water. Finally, a facial tissue is used to absorb the moisture, and then the makeup brushes are placed on a dry towel for drying. In order for the makeup brushes to have a better placement space, the industry has developed a fixed makeup brush holder. The holder includes a cross-shaped support frame and an insertion disc. The insertion disc has a plurality of insertion holes. The middle of the insertion disc is formed with a cross-shaped slot for insertion of the cross-shaped support frame. The plurality of insertion holes is coupled with an elastic sheet. The elastic sheet is formed with insertion slots for insertion of makeup brushes. However, the makeup brush holder has the following drawbacks when in use.
1. The support frame and the insertion disc are fixed. The insertion disc cannot be rotated for the user to select a desired makeup brush.
2. After the makeup brushes are cleaned, they are inserted on the holder and the brush bristles are placed to face up. As a result, the residual water in the bristles cannot be fully discharged to result in a large number of bacteria breeding, and the brush bristles may be deformed and damaged easily.
3. If the residual water in the bristles is too much, it will flow down along the brush handle to stain the brush handle and the holder.
In order to ameliorate the above deficiencies, Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 105640015 A discloses a rotary brush holder. The rotary brush holder comprises a rotary base, a support rod fixed to the rotary base, a rotary wheel connected to the top end of the support rod, and a brush disc fixed to the rotary wheel. The brush disc is provided with a silicone sheet having openings. In this technical scheme, the brush disc can be turned 360 degrees horizontally for convenient access. The rotary wheel can be turned 180 degrees axially. After the brushes are inserted on the brush disc, the brush disc can be turned 180 degrees for drying. After drying, the brush disc is turned 180 degrees for use. However, the base of the rotary brush holder does not have a member to receive the water remaining in the brush. Therefore, the water is liable to contaminate the tabletop, and the complicated rotary mechanism causes inconvenience in assembly and an increase of the cost. In addition, U.S. Design No. D764709 discloses a makeup brush holder for placement of makeup brushes, which also has the shortcomings as described above.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.